Dead Space: Altman's Plan
by Zoey Vess
Summary: Spoilers for the whole Dead Space series. Isaac and Carver failed. The Brethren Moons were awaken. They were convinced all hope was lost...they were wrong, because Altman had a plan. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**2214 June 16th Micheal Altman's Log**

_**Text Log**_

EarthGov has quarantined the Yucatan peninsula in Mexico. It's so odd. One moment a team of miners are excavating the area and searching for resources, and in the next they lock down the area, and the miner's families start complaining about disappearances. I've never trusted our government...and by this time tomorrow a connection of mine will get me into the area. I'm not sure what this is, but I don't exactly think it's roses and daises. I've got to go, someone's at my door.

**June 21st**

_**Audio**__**Log**_

_There are the sounds of a door slamming shut, and then several locks being clicked into place._ "...What I have discovered...I don't even..." _There is the sound of someone walking away before the footsteps return, and Altman continues. _"If what I have seen is real...then EarthGov is truly stupid. I don't know how it happened, but I know I have to figure it out. I...just...I saw dead bodies come to life. The miner's colony...was overrun. On one side, there was EarthGov, set up in a small camp. On the other side..._they had control. _I don't know what to call them...but there were these...these bats. They attacked corpses, and then after they finished the corpses reanimated, with huge blades as arms. I do-" _There is the sound of repeated loud pounding, like someone pounding on a door._

"OPEN THE DOOR ALTMAN!" _The audio tape comes to an end with the sound of footsteps running, and then of the door being broken in._

**August 1st**

_**Text Log**_

I now know what causes it, even though I don't understand how. An alien artifact that EarthGov calls The Marker. I've been examining it for months now...and...and it speaks to me. Make us whole it says. Turn it off it says. I don't know what these mean...but I know I have to figure out how this thing works. I have nothing else to do...and EarthGov is now hunting me.

**9:35 PM**

I've found it! It's a code. It travels through these creatures- which I'm now calling necromorphs -and controls them. I don't know where it originates from, but I do know that it affects humans to. That's how it speaks to us...I have a hunch, but before I can be sure I'll need to find someone who fits. Who has the correct pattern.

**August 28th**

_**Audio Log**_

"I know where the signal originates from. It...it originates from moons. Not from our moon, but from other moons. I...FUCK OFF!" _There's the sound of a chair falling backwards, and then several unidentifiable sounds before Altman returns. _"They...they...they speak to me. Tell me...tell me to do things. They...they want...want me to release the information to the public...I hav...have to! But if I do what they want...will it...will it be counterproductive?" _There is the sound of footsteps walking back and forth before Altman speaks once more. _"I will release it...but only after I've gotten a way to fight it." _The tape clicks with a static background before it ends._

**October 14th**

_**Text Log**_

I told the public only some of what I know. I did not mention the Brethren Moons. It's better that way. I have a plan now though. If worse comes to worse...we as a race will have a chance to survive. With the knowledge I've gathered I now know that if the marker is separated from it's receiver, the moons can't affect it. Theoretically, one could code and create their own marker, programmed for it's own specific use. I have...I have created one. Hopefully it will never be needed, but if it is, I will create instructions to use it. To save us a race...asdhjfena...damnit. They...they're in my head again...**Make us whole. MAKE US WHOLE! TURN IT OFF!**

**2215 January 6th Sergeant Alexander J. May's Log.**

_**Text Log**_

Altman is dead. It doesn't make any sense really. He evades us for so long, with us tracking behind him, and then all of a sudden he chances directions, right to us. I don't believe this is over, but the ones in charge have told us that this over. We have bigger problems, apparently some people have taken the information Altman released and turned it into a god damned religion. Altman be Praised. Bullshit. We're never going to hear the end of this.


	2. Altmans Suit

Jace Altman sighed as he sat down beside his desk, glancing over at the crib beside with a slight smile as he moved over it, gently taking his daughter's hand. "Hey Vi." The young girl giggled and smiled at her father. He smiled as he kissed her forehead gently, picking her up and rocking her in his arms. He looked over at the door as it opened, his wife Kate stepping inside as she gently closed the door behind her.

"How is she?" Kate came in and softly set down a stack of papers with a text log on the top of it on the desk.

Jace smiled as he handed his daughter to Kate, moving over to examine the papers. "She's fine. Hmm...my god Kate this information...this proves the existence of Altman's White Marker." Kate nodded excitedly as she cradled their daughter Violet.

"I know! And with Leon's knowledge in both technology and engineering we can make the suit. We can actually make Altman's blueprint of that suit." Kate gently returned their daughter to the crib.

"I can't believe it Kate...after so long of getting so close, we might actually have a way to take down the terror of Unitology." The two kissed one another before Kate led her head on Jace's shoulder, looking down at Violet.

"You think we'll have it done in time for her to live her life freely?"

"We can only hope."

* * *

**17 Years Later**

Violet sighed as she flexed her arm, looking down at her RIG. "Is it finished yet?"

"No. Damnit have some patience." Alan answered her with an annoyed tone as he moved back to her, continuing to work on the suit. "Do you know how hard it is to create technology that is years ahead of our time? It's even harder to make it portable."

"Whatever. I don't even know why I'm agreeing with this." She glanced at the window as she said that, frowning slightly. "Are you sure we're safe here?"

"Yes we're safe. Stop asking me that. The Moons are to busy preying on Earth to care about a rock in the middle of nowhere. And you're doing this because you're whole family has spent all their lives trying to figure out a way to save humanity from Unitology all the way back to your ancestor, Micheal Altman." He pulled back his hand as her suit sparked. "Ow." Even as he did that, lights on the suit lit up, a slight whirring sound being heard as they did.

As the lights came on, she flexed her arm before jumping into the air and spinning around, slamming her fist into the ground as a blade slid out of the arm. It slid back inside as she stood up. "Is it working now?"

"It should be. But please remember this is very _very _early Alpha technology. Don't use it for joyrides, only take the stops that are vital for the mission. And try not to damage the shock drive. If you do, the suit will either explode and kill you instantly, or it will activate itself and you will be sent spiraling through time and space until your molecules are scattered for eternity." He moved over to his desk then, picking up something and tossing it to her. She caught it in midair.

"What is it?" She examined it as he showed her how to insert it into the suit.

"Energy stores. It'll power the shock drive. It recharges over time using the suit's lights as solar panels. The suit itself has every weapon of our time built into it, as well as the weapon that you've made you're favorite- the blade." Violet grinned at the mention of her favorite weapon of all time. "Here. This is an update for the flame thrower modification so that it can be used in vacuums." He handed it to her as he said that. "To apply it just pull out the flame thrower and attach it."

"Alright already! Seriously stop acting like your my mother. We don't have forever in case you forgot." Even as she said that, the suit shifted and formed itself on her hand, until the flame thrower mod was out and ready. She attached the update and waited for it to reconfigure itself before she closed the mod. "Have you uploaded all the information I need?"

"Ahh...let me check." He moved over to his desk, logging onto his computer as he scanned through it. "Let's see now...the list of people, the idle times, the locations, instructions for Altman's Marker...umm...yea I think that's everything." He clicked on something then, checking to make sure that it was uploaded properly. "Right. Go now. The list is in the order that you should collect them as well."

"Got it...good luck Alan." She turned and walked onto the initial shock pad. Alan had explained how the suit's first travel would need a jump like jumper cables to ignite the shock drive.

Alan smiled at her. "If you succeed, I won't need luck. You're the one who needs it." He flipped a switch on a panel, the pad beneath Violet's feet lighting up as the suit began to shine brighter. The intensity of the brightness grew brighter and brighter until there was the sound of something ripping, and then all at once the light was gone...even as Alan fell to his knees and gripped his head. "AHHHH!" _**We are hungry. We are here. **_The room around him shook as the Brethren Moons closed around it, his mind no longer safe without Violet.


	3. Experiements

**Hai guys! Thanks for the reviews, make sure to continue please. Both loving & hateful reviews are wanted.**

_Example - Computer Voice/Recording/Transmissions_

**Example - Brethren Moons/Marker Influence/Hallucinations**

* * *

Violet dropped to the ground as the watch on her wrist flashed, showing her what year she was in as she stood up and glanced around. "Where am I?"

_The USG Ishimura, during the events that Isaac Clarke reported to fix the communications systems. You are to pick up Hammond from the repair crew. _

Violet frowned as she glanced around the room she was in, the walls stained with blood, and the floor containing a few corpses. "What about Isaac?"

_Isaac Clarke is to be ignored. He is to be picked up at a later date, during the events which led to the awakening of the Brethren Moons. Now trailing the quickest route to obtain Hammond. _Violet nodded as she started forward, walking up to the door and starting to hack into it. When it slid open, the blade on her arm automatically slid out. _Multiple anomalies detected. Now entering Battle Mode._ The suit itself began to change, the panels along it shimmering as they hardened and then tightened along her body.

The door slid shut behind her as the vents busted open, one of the necromorphs jumping out of it. The first one immediately launched itself at her, slashing downward with the blade they all have for arms. She chuckled as it roared, the blade actually snapping off and disappearing as Violet twirled around, slamming it down into the ground as she slashed upwards, cutting off both arms and then the legs. It died even as a four more roared and launched themselves into the room. She grinned as the blade retracted, a saw blade sliding out in it's place. "I love this suit." She jumped forward then, bringing the spinning saw down on one of them.

* * *

Hammond cursed as he slammed his fist against the console. "Come on! This is getting ridiculous." He pressed a button on his RIG then, sighing as the video communication popped up with Kendra. "Kendra how much longer?! We don't have time to wait forever."

_"Damnit I'm trying. I can only hack into it so fast. Check in on Isaac. I haven't heard from him for a bit." On the video she was continuing to enter something into one of the consoles that controlled the security systems, glancing to the side every now and then. "It would be easier if I didn't have to keep checking for whatever these things a-fuck! Hammond I've gotta go." She cut the comm with her turning and firing at something off the screen, a necromorph roaring as she did._

He sighed before he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the console. "I hope this works..." He pulled the trigger, the console sparking and hissing as the doors slid open, only to slam shut a moment later, as all power left the door. "Well...that's better than nothing." He stepped forward and gritted his teeth together as he forced the door apart, slipping in and letting it slam shut as he did, turning to look around the room. "God...we have our work cut out for us." The room was trashed, and there were tons of those things lying dead on the floor, most of them sliced to bits. He pressed the button for comms once more, this time bringing up Isaac.

"Isaac, the power systems are trashed. You'll have to manually reroute the power to the ADS. While you do that, I'll work on getting the centrifuge up and running." _On screen Isaac was busy destroying another one of those things, and as he finished he nodded. _"I'm sending you the route now. Take care of that and we'll meet up soon." He cut the comms and glanced around the room once more with a sigh. "We're never going to get a break are we." He reloaded his plasma rifle as he forced his way through the door once more, letting it slam shut behind him as he started forward. He was unaware that all RIG's gave off a beacon, that with the right technology could be tracked.

* * *

Kendra typed something into a computer, cutting herself off from Hammond and Isaac for a moment as she opened a comm link with the only other living person she hoped would survive this: Dr. Challus Mercer. "Mercer. There's someone else here."

_"Ahh...hello Kendra. Someone else you say? Besides the two that came with you and the crew you mean?" On the screen he was cutting open the arm of someone who was begging him to stop, strapped to a table. He picked up a sample of necromorph tissue then, inserting it into that person before beginning to stitch the wound closed. _

"Yes. I don't know where she came from, but I know that she's going through the med bay." Kendra glanced down at the computer screen before her as she said that.

_"Then I'd better see if I can't get her...I could use another test subject." He turned his attention to a second table then, with a necromorph strapped to it, he picked up a blade on a table beside it, cutting open the necromorph's chest. "Now let's see...this must be the heart." He leaned over the body, making a few cuts before he pulled out something that might have been a heart at what point. Now it was mutated._

"Right...anyway if you do, be careful. I don't know what she has, but I know it's some seriously advanced tech...try not to do something to stupid. Altman be praised." _Mercer smiled at her as he inject the human with something, beginning to cut open his chest._

_"I would never. Altman be praised." He cut the comm then, ending it as he started to replace the human's heart with the necromorph's._


	4. The Next Ones

**A/N- I will never drive a car again. I will hire a driver for me, every day. Anyway...decided to add another survivor to the list. Let's wrap up with Hammond why don't we?**

* * *

Violet glanced around the room, brushing back a lock of her hair as a computerized voice spoke up. _"Biohazard clear." _She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for nothing computer." She started towards the door, intending to open it...even as it began to open itself, the doors sliding apart...revealing John Hammond.  
He stopped and looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" She smiled at him.

"That's not important...let's go now." She stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder before he could do anything, her helmet sliding up and covering her head as the suit lit up again. _"Shock drive active. Traveling now." _

* * *

Kendra glanced at the monitor and frowned, tapping a button on the screen. "Isaac I've lost all contact with Hammond...his RIG just dropped off the radar. Get down there and figure out what's going on. We can't afford to lose him!" Isaac nodded before signing off. Kendra sighed before bringing up one of the cameras to examine Dr. Mercer, trying to decide whether or not to cut off the air in his section before shaking his head. "No...Isaac may still need to do something down there." She switched it off, turning back to the computer as she scrolled through the logs.

She shook her head as an audio log popped onto the screen. It had been sent to the Kellion when they'd originally arrived. She'd made sure it didn't go through. There was to much riding on this operation. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she listened to it again. "Who were you? How did you survive the ship?" Isaac reconnected then, and she closed it. "What happened? Did you find him?"

Isaac shook his head. "No. It's like he disappeared. There's tons of those things in here, all dead, yet not a sign of Hammond." Kendra gritted her teeth together before slamming a fist on the console.

"Damnit. Isaac listen, I need you to take care of what he was supposed to be doing...we'll figure it out later."

* * *

Violet dropped to the ground in a new location, Hammond nowhere to be seen. "Computer where am I?" There was a moment of silence before the answer came. _"The Sprawl." _

"What? I was told I wasn't supposed to pick up Isaac until later?"

_"Not for Isaac. You have four targets for this point and time. You must bring back Sarah Andarysn, Karrie Norton, Gabe Weller, and Lexine Weller. You only have thirteen minutes to save Sarah, and after that only forty-five to save Karrie. The suit's capabilities are limited. Sending locator now." _

Violet nodded and started forward, her helmet sliding down to reveal the determined look on her face as her blade swung outward, glistening bright red with the blood of necromorphs.

* * *

Franco stood behind her, raising his pistol to pull the trigger, and she gasped as she collapsed backwards. "Franco..."

"Sarah...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I can't take you with me...I can't waste anymore time...maybe you'll understand in another life...I'm sorry." There were tears in his eyes as he raised the pistol, pressing it to her forehead and pulling the trigger. He turned away, squeezing his eyes shut as he left her behind whispering out softly. "Maybe you'll understand...in...in your next life."

Not even a minute passed before Violet ran down the hallway, turning the corner to lean over Sarah and rip off a patch on her suit, pulling out a link to her RIG, and some medical supplies as well. "Alright now...you're not dead yet."

* * *

Sarah gasped as she sat upright, gripping her chest as her heart pounded, and she heard the muffled sound of someone speaking. All she could think about though...was Franco. Pointing the gun at her forehead, pulling the trigger...killing her. "I...I...how am I alive?" She looked at the girl then, meeting her eyes before she whispered out softly. "You saved me?"

"Yes. My name is Violet...ahh...my last name isn't important, but I'm on a mission to stop this outbreak from destroying humanity. You have skills I need. That's why I saved you...that...and because no one deserves to die like that. Will you help me?" She looked at Sarah as she said that, measuring her. She was hoping she would. She was silent for a moment before she nodded.

"Yea. I'll help you...I have nothing left after all." Her eyes were hollow as she stood up, seeing that scene over and over again, him pulling the trigger and killing her. "How could you Franco?" Violet sighed before she stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder whispering out softly as the shock drive started up.

"I'm so sorry..." _"Shock point drive open. Activating travel now."_ The pair vanished as it did, only for Violet to reappear a moment later, glancing around. "Track Karrie Norton. The sooner I get her the better...this time depresses me." The blade slide out once more as she activated her locator, starting forward once more.

Karrie groaned as she stumbled forward, panting as she caught her breath and leaned back against the wall, whispering out softly. "I'm...I'm sorry...I...I tried to make things right...I tried...I didn't...I didn't..." She let out a sigh and slumped backwards, her eyes closing as she fell unconscious. The last thing she heard before she did was several footsteps, and then the sound of someone's voice.

Violet leaned over her, hooking up her RIG as well. "Come on now...you're not in as bad as condition as the last one. Come on. Wake up. You made some mistakes...I'm going to help you make up for those mistakes. Come on." She let out a sigh of relief as the marks started to heal. "That's it. Come on. You'll make it now."

* * *

He examined the technology in silence, smiling slightly. "Very interesting...this would allow...if I'm correct, it would allow time travel." He smiled as he made another cut, inserting the tech, watching it light up. "This will ensure the birth of the new race...the end of the old...we will be whole." He stood up and smiled, making a fist as the glove lit up. He was lucky. Mercer had been having a streak of luck lately.


End file.
